


sad maths movies

by kosmokuns



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Trans Male Character, cadvin nation welcome to the chaos, i love my math nerds, idk aaron is a bit :/ to me, kevin is trans u heard it here, this ship is just chefs kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: How Cady finds out that Kevin is trans. That’s what happens. Featuring Janis and Cady being besties because I love them.
Relationships: Kevin Gnapoor/Cady Heron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	sad maths movies

**Author's Note:**

> hello. it is i, greta, the ceo of cadvin. enjoy.

Cady’s last class on Friday was art, which meant that she could bullshit her teacher by drawing a ‘Kenyan’ sunset and talk to Janis all lesson. Highly relaxing. Most of the time. Janis today had decided that she wanted to splatter paint on her canvas, and it was going _everywhere_.

“Janis, can I just ask you to not do that for like, ever again?” Cady asked as soon as the class was over. Janis laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders, blonde highlights flying to drop down her back,

“Aw, Caddy, what’s wrong? Am I ruining your date outfit with hot math boy,” Cady caught the teasing glint in her eye and smiled disapprovingly, shoving her off and into a locker. Janis swooned and pretended to fall, making Cady laugh even harder,

“Get up, you’re ridiculous,” She said and helped Janis off the floor. They stopped at Cady’s locker first so she could put some books in her bag. Her hair was done in two plaits and she was wearing a sky blue cotton dress that barely dusted her knees, showing off her tanned legs beautifully. Janis quipped some more as she stuffed her sheets in and slammed the locker shut, turning the lock to stop it from swinging open and making her books fall out. As she was grappling with the lock, Janis caught sight of a mop of brown hair bobbing down the corridor and waved,

“Yo, Kevin G,” She said, mocking his rap voice and pulling him in for a hug. He complied and hugged her back, grinning,

“Janis,” He said, “Your album cover was sick by the way, my DJing skills have been in demand,” He squeezed her shoulder while she rolled her eyes and then moved his attention on to Cady. She smiled up at him and he bent down to peck her lips,

“You ready to cry and eat pizza in my bedroom tonight?” He said enthusiastically and she slapped his hand in a high five,

“Hell yeah,” She shouted. Janis exchanged a look with Damian who’d arrived just moments before,

“You know, that’s not usually what dates entail,” She said and Kevin laughed knowingly, looking down at Cady,

“Yeah… We’re watching the X and Y tonight for some sad math drama,” He said and Cady nodded,

“It’s sad but we love it, don’t we, Kev?” She said to Janis. Janis regarded them both with a semi-judgemental look, and when Damian elbowed her, she relented into a smile,

“Sounds fun for nerds like you!” She said, pleased with herself. Kevin giggled as Cady pushed her,

“See you on Monday, or call me if you want to hang out over the weekend,” She gave them a mock salute and then spun on her heel and marched off, bringing Kevin with her by the front of his shirt as he shrugged his shoulders at Janis and Damian. They waved goodbye, entwined as always, as Damian burst into a monologue about his latest endeavour with a boy.

Kevin and Cady skirted through the house and up to his bedroom to avoid his siblings. His headboard was pushed against the wall and he had bean bags at the end of his bed so you could sit and watch the TV he’d installed on the wall. Not only was he good at math, he was handy too. And thoughtful, Cady was reminded, as he put the subtitles on for her. Her hearing was not used to high school, and it showed. She found it difficult to pick up words in most sentences at the end of a long week, although she’d always suspected there was something else going on.

Settling into a bean bag, Kevin appeared with snacks and a gentle smile. He came over to her and dropped down next to her, handing her toffee popcorn and pressing play on the movie. Immediately, they gravitated towards each other, with Cady’s legs of his lap and his arms looked around her waist, she went to lean back on his chest and she felt him tense underneath her. She went back to supporting herself and felt him relax. That was… strange? Maybe? It was fine. If Kevin wasn’t comfortable with her lying on him today, she wouldn’t do it. She knew he had days when he hated being touched.

Eventually, the end of the movie came and they were both sobbing into each other, as happened every time,

“Why do we put ourselves through this?” Kevin wailed as Cady dabbed her eyes with her sleeve,

“I truly do not know,” She said and let out a huge yawn, “Christ, I’m so tired.” Kevin nodded in agreement, and the without thinking of the consequences he said,

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” They hadn’t stayed at each other’s when it was just the two of them before. That was a whole other boundary to think about. And Kevin froze. And Cady froze. And they looked at each other like deers in headlights.

“Um, yeah, that’d be great, actually,” Cady broke the silence first, wringing her hands with a shy, unconcealed grin from beneath her lashes. Kevin snapped his fingers,

“Sick,” He said, “You can borrow some clothes to sleep in, if you want?” Cady nodded, “They’re just in that drawer.” He pointed to the top drawer in his dresser and then excused himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Cady opened it and the amount of t-shirts she recognised startled a laugh out of her, she wore the same three jeans and five tops and one or two dresses on rotation. She picked one she knew would cover her thighs and a pair of tiny looking sweats that must have been to small for Kevin. He came out of the bathroom as she held them in her arms,

“I’m gonna take these,” She said and Kevin ran a hand through his hair,

“Sure, you can change in the bathroom, and me in here, if you don’t mine?” His eyes flirted nervously around the room, and normally Cady would suggest they change together, he seemed anxious and so she let it be, and retreated to the bathroom. She stripped and then put on Kevin’s clothes and looked at herself in the mirror, and untangled her plaits. She needed to brush her hair, and the hair brush she used before was outside. Opening the door, she stepped a foot out,

“Hey Kev-,” She cut herself off. Kevin was standing with his back to her and his shirt off, and a tight black, was it a vest?, was covering the upper section of his body. And the loose shirts made sense. He turned slowly, eyes to the floor,

“Yes?” He whispered,

“Kevin, what,” She paused, frustrated with herself, “What am I seeing?” She cringed at how wrong that word choice was, but she couldn’t come up with anything better. Kevin breathed deeply for a minute, then started,

“I’m trans,” He said, “I wear this thing, it’s called a binder, to keep my chest flat,” He gestured at it and Cady nodded,

“This is what makes you happy?” She asked and he nodded vigorously,

“Yeah, but I really can’t wear this to bed so do you mind if I-,”

“Kev, of course, it’s fine, whatever you’re comfortable with,” She smiled and aimed for comforting, but wasn’t sure if she hit the mark. Kevin’s shoulders dropped and his face relaxed though, so she thought she did.

“Okay, I’m going to take this off, and I’m going to lie with my back to you, that good?” He asked,

“Of course,” She said, “But can I just borrow the hair brush?” Kevin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, and handed her the hair brush.

**Author's Note:**

> IF U ENJOYED GIVE ME A COMMENT CMON U KNOW U WANT TO 
> 
> stay tf inside i do not care if u and ur partner don’t live together STAY THE FUCK INSIDE


End file.
